The objective of the training program in Basic Medical Research in Oncology at the University of Chicago is to provide an outstanding interdisciplinary research training environment for postdoctoral fellows who have completed a minimum of three years of postgraduate training in internal medicine (including at least one year in hematology/Oncology) in order to prepare them for academic careers in oncology. The Section of Hematology/Oncology offers a three-year ACGME training in hematology/oncology with the expectation that candidates for research training will complete one clinical year funded by the hospital and then have a minimum of two or three years of training under the proposed training grant. The direction of the program -- the integration of training in basic and clinical oncology has not changed since the program's inception but we have significantly enhanced our training in clinical research, cancer genomics, population and health services research in response to a national need. Unique structural elements in the training include: 1) access to a diverse population of cancer patients; 2) training under the guidance of multidisciplinary research preceptor (s) within project areas; 3) specific educational pathways in the form of course work and special seminars leading to a Master of Health Studies degree or Certificate; 4) service learning opportunities to reduce cancer disparities and inequities. The research training faculty preceptors interact on a number of collaborative research and training efforts. This interaction is fostered by the close proximity of the investigators at the University of Chicago campus and particularly by their research activities within our NCI-designated comprehensive cancer center. Generally, research programs fall into three distinct areas - patient-oriented research, translational/basic science and population science research. In the proposed training period, we shall continue the successful elements of the program and enhance the curricular offerings by providing coursework in emerging areas of translational research including bioinformatics, cancer genomics, comparative effectiveness, and global health. Our extensive inpatient and outpatient facilities will continue to promote a comprehensive clinical training experience, while our research laboratories will allow for the acquisition of basic science skills. In addition, our diverse population on the southside of Chicago and our Global partners will provide learning opportunities in community based research locally and at International sites. Physicians completing our training program will enter the oncology work force as socially responsible citizens who are prepared for global leadership in oncology and can advance novel interdisciplinary approaches to solve complex problems in cancer research. With the rapid pace of scientific advances and an aging population prone to cancer, a well trained academic oncology work force as proposed in this training program remains a wise investment for the nation.